Daughter to father
by shooting star180
Summary: SONGFIC! What Raven's life used to be before she met the Titans. Rated T for swear words


I have to rewrite this story, so Here we go!

Dis: I don't own Teen Titans, or** Confessions Of A Broken Heart.** Lindsay Lohan does.

* * *

_Daughter to father_

Raven sat in her room reading a poetry book, when all of the sudden the front door slamed. She closed her book. Her father was home. This was not good news at all. Her fathr was a Drunk, and abusive towards her mother, Arella. Trigon was nothing to sneeze at. She sighed. Not wanting to hear what was to come, she opened a window and jumped out.

_I wait_

_For the postman_

_to bring me a letter_

She decided to check the mail. She took a pulled out a handful of envelopes. They were all bills. She knew her father would never pay them. She just drop them. The wind picked them up and took them away. She wished the wind could do that to her troubles. Just pick them up and take them away.

_I wait_

_for the good lord_

_to make me feel better_

At a time, her family had actully went to church. She had always asked God to make things better in her household. She had prayed over and over for God to change things. That's when the father made them stop going. Said it wasn't right. So she has been waiting for God to change things. The sad thing was, she was still waiting.

_And I carry the wait of the world on my shoulders_

_A family in crisis that only grows older._

Sometimes Raven felt like she carried the world on her shoulders. The fact that she was the only civil person in her family. She didn't yell or throw things or make threats or anything like that. Raven figured that if this kept going on they would divorce and she would have to pick between an abusive-drunk and a china-shattering-cowerd.

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go!_

One word went through her mind. Why. Why did her father have to be such a drunk? Why did her mother marry him? Why did he take things out on her? Why? Why! WHY!

_DAUGHTER TO FATHER_

_DAUGHTER TO FATHER_

_I am broken_

_But I am hoping_

She was on the verge of breaking.. That man did everything to make her life miserable. The only thing that held her together was her hope. Her hope that one day her father would see what he was doing and stop. Fat chance.

_DAUGHTER TO FATHER_

_DAUGHTER TO FATHER_

_I am crying_

_This part of me is dying_

Raven sometimes thought she had died and gone to Hell. Her father tormented her, threatened her beat her up and anything he could think of. That's when she started crying. That's what proved she was alive. She doubted that dead people cried

THESE ARE,These are

THE CONFESSIONS

OF A BROKEN HEART!

The raven she used to be was gone, and it was her fathers fault.

_And I wear_

_all your old clothes._

_Your polo sweater_

That's when Raven noticed she was wearing her fathers sweater. She riped it off and threw it in the mud. No sense in hateing someone and having something of theirs. She wondered why in the world she had it on anyway. Oh yeah, her father forced her to wear it. What a horrible thing he was.

_I dream _

_of another you_

_one who would never_

Sometimes, actually all the time, she dreamed of another dad. One who loved her and all that good stuff. They say dreams are wishes and that wishes do come true. Why was her dream still a dream?

_leave me alone to pick up the pieces_

_a daddy to hold me that's what I needed_

In her dream he huged her in all that mushy stuff. In reality he beat her and stuf like that. She punched the mailbox and pretended it was her father. It went right off it's hinges.She looked at her hand. It was all bloddy. Her mother would want to fix that. So she went to the door and heard a crash . Then she heard her father yell...

_So why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go!_

"WHY SHOULD I LET YOU LIVE, BITCH!"

Raven's eyes grew wide. She went to a window and saw her father holding a fire poker and her mother on the ground all bloody and scared. What botherd Raven was that the poker had blood on it, and she could tell it was wet. She was shocked. Her father was trying to kill her mother!

_DAUGHTER TO FATHER_

_DAUGHTER TO FATHER_

_I don't know you_

_but I still want to_

The man that was drunk and abusive was gone. This man was a stranger. A murderer. Raven had to know why her father was sudenlly acting this way. This was unlike him! He was mean, but not murderous! For once in her life she was scared. She leaned in a little to hear the conversation.

_DAUGHTER TO FATHER_

_DAUGHTER TO FATHER_

_tell me the truth_

_Did you ever love me?_

"You should let me live so I can take our daughter away from a murderous jackass like you!" Arella shouted. Trigon growled. He backed Arella into a corner. "You are not taking my daughter away." He said through clenched teeth." She's not your daughter!" Arella yelled, "She's your punching bag!"

_THESE ARE, These are_

_THE CONFESSIONS!_

_OF A BROKEN HEART!_

The next part happoned too fast,but it seemed to happon too slow for Raven. Trigon spat at Arella and said "Sorry,bitch. You just gave me another reason to kill you!" Raven nearly yelled at what happoned next! Her father raised the poker and...

_Ilove you_

_Ilove you_

_I love you_

_I...!_

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_I LOVE YOU!_

_DAUGHTER TO FATHER_

_DAUGHTER TO FATHER_

_I don't know you_

_but I still want to!_

Trigon turned around and saw his daughetr staring at him. He made his way to the window, but Raven fled. She had tears running down her eyes! She finally knew who her father was...He was a Murderer! A psycho! A mad-man! Anything but a lover!

_DAUGHTER TO FATHER_

_DAUGHTER TO FATHER_

_Tell me the truth_

_DID YOU EVER LOVE ME!_

Her mother was right! He didn't love her! SHE WAS HIS PUNCHING BAG! His toy! The person he took his drunken anger on! Her cheeks were soaked in salty water. This was without a doubt the worst day of her life! She kept running...

_THESE ARE_

_these are..._

She stoped when she was outside of the town. She knew her father would come after her. She had to leave the city. So she turned her back and left. She walked for miles and miles. She was still crying extremly hard. Her happiness was being washed away with each salty tear. She was so sure this was the end when...

_The confessions_

_of a broken heart._

_ohhh yeah_

She found another city! It was smaller then the original own but it was miles away from her father. So she decided to stay. That is how Raven came to live in Jump city.

_I wait for _

_for the postman_

_to bring me a letter._

_**The End.**_

* * *

That's all everyone! Still waiting for some reviews! 


End file.
